Over The Ocean
by ALittleinlove
Summary: The Mallrats are aboard the boat fleeing the city after the virus mark II was released, the group make new friends, find old friends and try to live their lives as well as they can along the way. Please note rating may change.
1. The start of a journey

**Authors note:** Ok this is my first fanfic, reviews are great and constructive criticism even better so I hope you enjoy and even if you don't send a review tell me how to improve.

**Disclaime**r: All the characters belong to cloud nine and this is written purely for entertainment, I make no money I swear.

_**Chapter 1**_

The Mallrats looked on sorrowfully as the city disappeared on the horizon. Each felt a range of emotions at leaving the city, regret about what they had left behind, relief they had survived and dread about what may lie ahead.

"What now?" Slade asked after a few minutes. Amber sighed audibly and shifted Bray junior on her back

"Well I guess we find a new home, someone should get trader, and he is part of the group now." She suggested. May nodded and walked up to get him. A few minutes later she returned with Trader who was holding a map.

" We were just discussing what to do now and a lot of that depends on the boat and fuel, so where is the nearest place we could land?" Amber continued. Trader spread the map and pointed

"We are here now and these islands are the nearest land" he pointed to the islands "We may have enough fuel to reach it."

"May?" Ram asked

"Well I wasn't ready for a long trip." Trader shrugged sheepishly.

"How long will it take?" Ebony asked peering at the map.

"A few days maybe if we don't stop or slow down." Trader replied.

"Do we have enough food for a few days though?" Salene asked "its not as if we were all prepared to leave either."

"We should appoint leaders for different aspects, like we did when we first got to the Mall then it will be easier to organise and share the workload." Trudy suggested smiling wearily at her daughter as Brady looked out to sea interestedly. Amber agreed and pulled her eyes away from the horizon where they had last seen the city.

"Trader obviously should be in charge of the boat, but you can't work non-stop by yourself." She stated "Lex, Ram how about you learn how to get this thing going ok?" Amber knew both liked power so she appointed them to the most important task. They both nodded neither particularly interested, Ram thinking of his lost empire and Java, Lex thinking of Zandra and Siva and never seeing their graves again.

"I could do food and water" Salene offered, and Ruby volunteered to help her.

"What about sleep?" Jack asked yawning. The group looked towards Trader, who said,

"I was storing some mattresses on board so I've got four double mattresses downstairs and sleeping bags and blankets for another 6 or seven." he thought quickly "so with someone steering that still leaves 2 people without bedding sorry." Darryl smiled and pulled three blankets out of his bag

"Lucky I thought to bring some then."

"Thanks, so Trader Lex and ram are our navigation experts, Salene and ruby our culinary managers. I'll deal with day to day stuff if no one else wants to?" Amber volunteered

"I'll give you a hand if you need it." Trudy offered, she was glad, in a way that they had had to leave the city. She had a lot of history there and now she could start over again, however part of her was frightened of what lay across the ocean; what they might find and what Brady's future would hold.

"Much appreciated Trudy, if we each see to our own sleeping spaces then were sorted. Once I've drawn up a cleaning rota anyway." Amber explained.

"What is it with that woman and rotas?" Lex said to Jack quietly. Amber continued oblivious of Lex's comment

"If you guys sort out shifts for the boat once Lex and Ram know how to sail the boat." She directed at Trader. Mouse spoke up

"Can I help Salene and Ruby?" Amber looked questioningly at the two who nodded.

"Ok," She confirmed, "but did anyone bring any food?" One by one the tribe handed in tins, packets and bottles of water, which after counting amounted to 34 various tins, 3 loaves of bread, 3 packets of sweets and seven bottles of water. Ruby sighed "This won't last long especially the water." Trader pointed to a tank on the roof of the cabin,

"There is a small rainwater tank up there but we'll have to make do until it rains." Slade, who had been staring into the ocean, leaning on the rail, turned to face the others and said

"There's hundreds of fish, can't we catch and eat them?"

"I have a fishing rod below deck, if you can fish, I'm hopeless." Fish said laughingly.

"Sure I can fish, "Slade replied.

"Will you teach me?" Sammy asked eager to help and not clean anything. "Alright" Slade affirmed nodding.

"Ok so navigation crew with Trader, Sammy with Slade. Salene, Ruby and Mouse are you ok to take the food down?" Amber concluded.

"We'll manage" Salene said gathering tins, Ruby and Mouse imitating her.

"Which way is the kitchen?" Ruby asked straightening up.

"Oh right… down the stairs first door on the left, bathroom is the second on the left. The bedding is in a storeroom at the end and the room on the right is living quarters." Fish explained.

"So everyone that has nothing to do come with me to the living quarters." Amber instructed to a general agreement of the group.


	2. Storms and Shipwrecks

**Authors Note:** I thought I'd update even if no one is reading this, if you are review please!

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

**3 Days Later**

The storm growled over head as the group slept in the living quarters below deck. Amber turned slightly as she lay next to Jay and Bray Junior. Jay glanced at her to check she was ok before getting up. He had been trying to sleep, unsuccessfully, all night. Jay stood and looked around the plain room the four mattresses were being used by he amber and bray junior, Jack and Ellie, Slade and ebony and finally Lottie and mouse. The others, except Darryl and trader who were sleeping on blankets, were resting in sleeping bags.

Jay sighed exhaustedly and left the room. He walked up on deck and to the navigation room where he found Lex staring out to sea. "Hey" he greeted, Lex jumped startled and glared at Jay for a second

"Come to check up on me?" he snarled.

"Couldn't sleep" Jay admitted simply, used to Lex's attitude. The ex.-techno sat on a small crate and rubbed his face with his hands. Lex sat opposite him and asked curiously

"Any particular reason?" Jay shook his head "Not really: unless you count malnutrition and seasickness."

He glanced at the sky outside as there was a peal of thunder and a flash of lightening a few seconds later. "One, one thou…" Lex counted but stopped as the next crack sounded "its right above us" he said matter of factly. "Jay mate we all know what your problem is but there is nothing you can do." He said changing topic suddenly. Jay looked at Lex with fake confusion

"What problem?" Lex smirked

"Denial, denial. Mind if I guess anyway?" Jay shook his head

"Guess away." He invited.

"You're worried we'll find Bray on one of these islands that you Technos shipped the captives to. Then you don't know who Amber will choose. How's that?" Lex surmised. Jay considered lying to Lex who had hit the nail in the head but decided it wasn't worth the hassle.

"Ok, you're right but how did you know where…?"

"Fish told me 'bout a month ago," Lex confessed.

As Lex finished speaking there was a deafening peal of thunder and the rain that had been holding back let go with full force, the wind that had been growing all day buffeted the boat and its occupants were thrown mercilessly as it bounced on the waves. Lex struggled to keep the boat steady as the force of the gales increased. After a few minutes there was a loud crunch and a great sucking noise could be heard. Trader ran up on deck, followed by the rest of the tribe in different states of panic, he ran to the side and in a flash of lightening saw a large hole in the side of the boat and a rock jetty on which they had been pushed.

"we're sinking!" Lottie screamed, noticing the rising level of water around the boat. Amber put her hand on the girl's shoulder to sooth her and forcing herself to be calm as Jay and Lex ran from the navigation room.

Salene ushered Sammy and Mouse to the life raft Ram and Darryl were preparing and the children climbed in.

"Guys, the lifeboat "she called as Trudy and Brady followed her and the children, and the rest of the mallrats followed. Lex and Ram were yelling at Trader to get into the raft when the boat turned and he slipped down the deck into the water on the other side of the boat. The remaining mallrats rowed away from the boat and Jack muttered to himself,

"Rats fleeing the sinking ship, how ironic!" Ram, Lex, Slade and Darryl fought to row the life raft away from the rapidly disappearing ship, fighting the powerful wind and waves.

"If we can get to the shore of this island we'll be ok!" Lex yelled above the downpour. Amber and Trudy were attempting to calm their children to no avail.

The next thing the Mallrats knew they were plunged into icy cold water and were struggling to stay afloat. Trudy was trying to hold Brady above the water, considering her child before her own safety. Lex swam through the turmoil to a large rock which he held onto tightly regaining his breath as he searched the sea for his friends. He saw Slade and Ebony swimming strongly towards the shore together and turned back for the rest of his tribe.

When he saw nothing he knew he had to help them and took a deep breath before diving under the churning water, he swam until his breath gave out but found no one. He swam to the surface, took a large gulp of air and dived again. After a few seconds of searching he found Trudy struggling against the current just under the surface, and it was obvious her strength was giving out. Lex grabbed her around the waist and swam strongly upwards, however his progress was slower now he was pulling Trudy and Brady as well.

Just when he thought his lungs would explode from lack of oxygen he broke the surface gasping. Lex pulled Trudy's head above the water and held onto Brady who was screaming as the waves swirled violently around them. Pushing Brady in front of him and pulling Trudy behind him made swimming awkward and the muscles in his legs screamed in protest at the strain placed upon them. Lex urged himself on towards the shore knowing he had to get them to safety.

As Jay felt the boat capsize he was submerged and quickly forced him self to reach the surface and saw Amber struggling. He swam to her and released bray JR's carrier from her back, Jay gave amber her baby and she swam with bray in front of her held above the ocean. Jay swam beside them protectively and watched over them as they swam, he glanced back at the area the boat had capsized but could see no one and so continued towards the beach.

Mouse struggled helplessly against the waves she did not know how to swim and screamed "help!" before she was dragged under again but her cry was lost in the storm winds.

Salene looked around gasping for air trying to find Sammy and the girls or another tribe member; she kicked herself away from the capsized boat and propelled herself a distance away. Salene felt something tug at her shirt and tried to disentangle herself as she was pulled under the water. Salene realised it was a person and pulled them up with her. Mouse struggled for breath and Salene was glad to see the child, as she pried mouse's hand from her shirt. Taking mouse's arm Salene pulled her to the sand hoping the others would be ok but knowing she was no use to Mouse drowned and the girl would not survive alone.

Salene found Lex, Trudy and Brady on the beach as she trudged wearily up the sand with Mouse.

"Thank Goodness!" She said to herself glad to see her friends alive.

"Are you ok?" Salene asked Mouse as she saw she was stood shivering in the downpour. Mouse nodded silently still shocked.

Slade and ebony found them shortly followed by Darryl, Sammy and Gel who was distraught about her briny hair.

"Thanks Lex, you saved my life and Brady's" Trudy said gratefully to him struggling to be heard. Lex smiled at her and lay back on the sand relieved and exhausted. Slade put his arm around Ebony and said

"I'll get some drift wood so we can try to build a fire." He squeezed her shoulder and although unwilling to let her go he headed down the beach in the still violent storm to find something to burn. Slade soon found Amber Jay and Bray JR, he told them where the others were and headed down the beach.

Ebony knew why Slade had left but it didn't stop her wanting him back especially after the nights events. She stood back uselessly as Lex and the others regained their breath and looked after their children. Suddenly she heard people walking down the beach. She wondered if it was other mallrats or strangers until a flash of lightening illuminated Jay, Amber and her baby. Ebony smiled at them, although she had never particularly liked Amber she was glad her and Jay were alive.

Jack walked exhaustedly down the beach trying to find someone else, he was carrying Ellie who had injured her thigh on the rocks and couldn't walk. He heard voices ahead over the storm and not thinking it could be anyone but his tribesmen ploughed onwards.

Mouse screamed and pointed out a strange shape coming towards them through the darkness. Salene jumped up and stood in front of her as a shield, while Ebony walked towards the creature fists raised in case of attack.

Jack saw a figure in front of him and called out "Can you help us?" his strength was disappearing rapidly and Ellie had fainted with pain in his arms.

Salene laughed when she heard Jacks voice over the gale, "Jack it's us!" She called back relaxing slightly. Jack was relieved to hear Salene and set Ellie gently on the ground close to the group; she awoke and moaned at the pain in her leg which Jack had tied up with his shirt.

"Where are we?" She asked a little confused. Jack responded kneeling at her side

"We're on a beach with some of the other Mallrats, honey." "Oh" she said shivering but cheering up slightly at hearing they had found their friends. Jack noticed her shaking and took of his jacket to put round her shoulders, this left him with nothing but his undershirt however he ignored the cold in worry about Ellie.

"Thanks" she murmured pulling it to her as Jack sat beside her and she leaned into him.

Slade wandered up the beach a bit further but found no more of his friends. The storm clouds had eventually passed bathing the beach in a soft clear moonlight making it possible for him to find some fairly dry driftwood under some hedgerow slightly inland.

Slade returned to the group arms full of slightly damp driftwood, he noticed Jack and Ellie but not wishing to disturb them said nothing. To the others he said "I've brought some driftwood for a fire "He placed it on the ground in a pile and started striking stones to create a spark. Ebony knelt next to him supportively feeling better now he had returned safely.


	3. Finding Each Other

**_Authors Note:_** Thanks to my reviewers Jamy98 and MixedBerry.

MixedBerry: I changed the paragraphs I hope this is better.

Jamy98: You're right I haven't mentioned May, not sure how I missed it she is with the main group and Ruby is explained in this chapter.

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own any of the characters or their backgrounds

The next morning when the group awoke to fire was starting to die down and Slade and Jay left to find more fuel. Amber sat rocking Bray JR quietly while Salene helped Brady and Mouse to collect shells and Trudy watched over them. Jack and Ellie were still holding each other and Ellie was in more pain from the wound on her leg. Lex lay snoring a few metres from the fire undisturbed by the noises around him. Darryl stood and volunteered to try and find food in the wooded area behind the beach.

"I'll come with you if you want." May offered and Darryl nodded before they headed off.

"Ewww!" Gel cried as she glanced at herself in the compact mirror she had found in her pocket, "I'm a mess!"

"I think you look lovely." Sammy complimented her, receiving a look that clearly said she thought him insane.

Ruby awoke cold and wet on the beach and it was a few moments before she remembered what had happened. She stood and brushed sand off her as she looked around for her companions. Ruby decided to follow the coast west and see if she could find anyone assuming they'd stay on the beach for a while at least.

After about half an hour of walking she came across a body and running to its side, she recognised Lottie. She had a wound on her head which Ruby assumed had been caused by the lifeboat or rocks in the past nights mayhem.

"Lottie!" She called loudly to the girl as she knelt beside her however she received no answer and so started to lightly slap her friend. "Lottie! Lottie!" She continued urgently. After a few seconds there was a small groan from the girl and she sat up slowly and said to Ruby

"What happened?"

"Our lifeboat capsized in the storm last night remember?" Ruby answered,

"Yeah" Lottie said holding her head as it ached painfully. "My head is thumping" Ruby nodded and stood up,

"Can you stand?" She asked concerned for the girl who looked up at her and shakily stood with some assistance.

"I haven't found any of the others yet so we'll have to keep looking, you can stay here if you like and I'll come back for you." Ruby explained.

Lottie wanted to go with Ruby "No its ok, I'll come with you"

"Are you sure you're ok to walk?" Ruby checked

"Yeah I'm fine "Lottie lied, she felt incredibly sick and dizzy but did not want to be left alone. Ruby put her arm round the young girl's shoulders, sensing her fear and noticing how unsteady the girl was as they started slowly down the beach, again heading westerly.

Ram sat by a boulder on his own feeling sorry for himself. He had once had an army of Technos at his beck and call, three wives (Although only Java mattered to him), hundreds of computers and control of everything around him. All that had been taken away from him and he had forgiven his friends for that, but now he had lost his home and travelling companions as well. A few hours after dawn he stood up and decided to find the mallrats, there was a headland behind him with steep cliffs and so he assumed his friends were still on the beach and started his search. After about twenty minutes he found his bag, which he had pulled into the lifeboat with him but had lost when it had capsized.

Hoping the contents had not been destroyed by the ocean he opened it and looked in. the bag contained 2 bottles of water, 3 tins of food, 3 bags of sweets and 4 large bags of techno zappers. Three of these had not been watertight and the technology was ruined however the fourth had protected three of the weapons. To test them Ram fired a few shots at some grasses down the beach and smiled as the grasses were burned. As he turned the setting of the zappers down he was cheered by the fact some of his power had returned. He buried the useless zappers and put two of the working items in his bag, the third he strapped to his wrist for protection.

Ruby and Lottie were still walking down the beach when they saw several shots from apparent techno weapons hit the beach in front of them. Immediately Ruby crouched and pulled Lottie to the ground beside her. They made their way to the base of a sand dune and Ruby sat Lottie down,

"Wait there while I find out who it is ok?" Ruby did not wait for an answer but crept out from behind the sand dune and waited for more shots, when they did not come she started forward as low as possible hoping not to be seen.

Ram put his bag on his bag and somewhat happier no, started forwards. Ahead of him he saw someone creeping towards him and charged his zapper up, checking it was only on stun as he did so.

Ruby saw a figure in front of her but still could not see who it was; she heard the zapper charge and guessed she had been seen. Ruby was unsure what to do; she had no weapon and had to look after Lottie. Ahead of her she saw a rock formation she could use for cover, she dived for it just as a shot hit the ground where she had been crouched. Ruby saw a large piece of driftwood and picked it up ready to hit her attacker when he looked around the boulder for her.

Ram fired at the figure that dived out of the way just in time. He waited for the person to come back out but after a few minutes went forward to see why they had not appeared. Ram assumed he had actually hit the person as they jumped and peered around the boulder to check. He saw the wood come at his face and had no chance to react before it made contact.

Ruby heard the Technos footsteps and swung the gnarled driftwood with all of her strength as they looked round the boulder. Ruby didn't realise it was Ram until she had hit him with the wood.

Ram was pushed backwards with the force of the blow and fell to the sand. His eyes were streaming and blood was running down his face from his damaged nose. As he wiped his eyes furiously blinking back stars he stumble up and waited for the girl to continue hitting him. His eyes were misting so badly all he could see was that she had long blonde hair.

Ruby dropped her driftwood but the damage had already been done. She watched Ram adopt a fighting stance and assumed he couldn't recognise her

"I'm so sorry Ram." she said starting towards him. Ram backed off as Ruby apologised and asked her

"Who are you?" this confirmed Ruby's guess and she said

"It's me. Ruby." She stopped a metre or so in front of him. "I didn't realise it was you I'm sorry." She continued.

"I didn't realise it was you either," Ram said stepping forward recognising Ruby's voice. Ram wiped his face with his sleeve again, his eyes watering less now but his nose starting to throb painfully.

"Have you found any of the others?" Ram asked Ruby to break the awkward silence that was forming.

"Only Lottie." Ruby said starting back to Lottie, Ram following behind. Lottie jumped violently as Ruby came over the sand dune, "Sorry" She apologised "It was only Ram" Ruby gave Lottie a hand standing up as the girl asked

"Did you find any others?" Both Ram and Ruby shook their heads "Oh" Lottie said disappointedly,

"There's nothing else in that direction only a cliff" Ram said

"Back the way we came then I guess" Ruby said starting back east.

Jay and Slade walked down the beach several metres apart with Jay nearest the ocean. "Do you think any of the others survived?" Jay asked thoughtfully after a few minutes. Slade shrugged

"I don't know we have most of our friends which I guess we should be thankful for." He answered thinking of Ebony.

"What about Ruby Lottie Trader and Ram?" Jay asked wondering why Slade wasn't more worried.

"They're strong they're probably just down the beach somewhere." Slade stated confidently. Jay said nothing as he thought it unlikely. The two men did not have to go far until their arms were full of fuel, they headed back in silence.

Darryl and May headed cautiously through the woods not knowing what to expect. As they headed further in the light being filtered in began to lessen and the gloom thickened. May spotted a bird's nest in a tree and pointed it out to Darryl,

"I'll see if there are any eggs in it, you see if there is anything edible on the ground." Darryl nodded in response and started to look for edible roots or fruits. May climbed the tree skilfully but found no eggs and so began to descend again. Darryl found a mushroom patch and started to put the fungi in his pack.

May found a hole in the tree and peered in wondering whether it contained anything of value. The darkness of the forest meant she could not see inside and so placed her hand inside. The hole was fairly shallow and she felt many round object of different sizes, she pulled several out to see what the objects were. To her surprise May pulled out nuts, hazelnuts mainly with a few acorns thrown in. She assumed she had stumbled onto a careless squirrels forgotten winter store and so put as many as possible into her bag and continued down. Darryl had collected all the mushrooms and widened his search until he found a blackberry bush covered in fruit. As he started to collect it he heard May call to him and shouted back

"I'm here collecting blackberries"

May walked in the direction of Darryl's voice but could see no one "Darryl?" She called again finding a blackberry bush but not her friend.

"Maybe she's fallen out of the tree." Darryl thought to himself as he hurried back to the tree after her second call. When he reached the tree he could not find May "May?" he called and saw her walk out of the bushes several metres from the direction he had taken,

"How about we don't separate again?" May suggested, Darryl nodded in agreement,

"This way" he said going back to the blackberry bush with May behind him.

Mouse moved closer to the dieing fire yawning as she pulled her jacket closer to her. Nearby Salene and Trudy were playing with Brady and Amber was still quieting her son. Gel was trying to fix her hair and make up while Sammy watched adoringly, Mouse shook her head, Sammy was strange sometimes. Ebony was stood staring into the fire oblivious of everything including Lex's aggravating snoring from next to her.

Jack and Ellie were talking quietly about something Mouse couldn't hear but she wasn't really bothered just cold. Salene addressed the whole group

"Slade, Jay Darryl and May have been gone a long time." She received an answer from Jay who came up from behind her and dumped the driftwood in a pile close to the fire.

"Well I'm back and Slade is right behind me." Slade walked up and put is driftwood on top of Jay's

"So where did Darryl and May go?" he asked

"They went to find some food just after you left." Amber replied glancing up now Bray JR had finally fallen asleep.

"Has anyone seen Ruby or Ram yet?" Slade asked causing Ebony to feel a rush of jealousy which she vented by glaring viciously at the fire with her back to Slade. Salene shook her head

"Nor Lottie and Trader, we should send out search parties down the beach they could be hurt and need our help." Salene suggested

"We could split into threes one group go west, one group go west and the other two go the same directions but further back in case they have left the beach." Jay proposed. Amber nodded

"Once Darryl and May get back…"

"Once we get back what?" Darryl asked walking up. Mouse laughed loudly at the coincidence and Lex awoke with a start

"What the…?" He mumbled sitting up with a confused expression causing everyone to laugh.

"Ah…Sleeping Beauty has awakened." May joked as she sat down and started to empty her bag of mushrooms and nuts.

"We couldn't find a lot" Darryl explained "Just a few mushrooms, nuts and berries." He started to empty his bag too.

"Better than nothing" Trudy said gratefully.

The group settled down and ate the little food that had been found. "We were discussing finding the others before you returned" Amber said picking up the conversation. "If we split into groups of three as Jay suggested," Ebony gave a slight cough "That still leaves two people here. Do you want to take Brady?" Amber asked Trudy who nodded. "Ellie you'll have to stay because of your leg, but does anyone want to be the second?" Mouse put up her hand

"Can I stay?" Amber nodded

"Groups of three then." She instinctively moved closer to Jay and watched the others group. Darryl, Gel and May grouped and set of West along the beach. Trudy, Brady, Salene and Sammy headed west but off the sandy shore. The east beach team consisted of Jay and Amber, with Jack asking to stay with Ellie which no one objected to. Lex, Ebony and Slade took the last available path, leaving Ellie, Jack and Mouse by the fire.

Ram, Ruby and Lottie walked for a while before resting "We've covered a fair bit of ground, we must caught in a strong current to be separated this far." Ruby said.

"Or the others left without us." Ram said pessimistically. Ruby glared but he continued anyway, "We aren't exactly important to them are we. Lottie the thief, Ruby the barmaid and Ram the ex-techno leader." He said scornfully.

"Ram this is why you'll never understand other people, not everyone is like you not everyone only looks out for themselves."

After several hours of anxious waiting Ellie and Jack heard someone coming, as they turned they saw Slade and Ebony with Lex a little behind, they admitted finding nothing and seated themselves around the fire. Jack added more driftwood and the group settled as the light dimmed.

Trudy, Salene, Sammy and Brady came back a few minutes later with various berries and roots although they did not find any other mallrats. Brady and Mouse soon fell asleep and Lex went to fetch more kindling for the fire along with Jack. Darryl was the next back, with May and Gel close behind, they had found a washed up first aid kit from the boat but nothing else of use. Salene and May gently removed the shirt from Ellie's leg and although it was long it was not as deep as it appeared to be, Ellie grit her teeth as Salene used cleaning fluids to sterilise her wound and then bandaged it tightly.

Jay and Amber returned with Ram Ruby and Lottie however no one knew where Trader was. The group held a meeting about this after everyone had eaten their meagre portion of berries and roots.

"We need to know what to do about Fish." Amber said.

"Well we can't stay here any longer, we need to move on" Lex pointed out. May nodded

"I know Trader; he would have found us by now he obviously got pulled down by the ship."

"So are we all in agreement; we'll move on tomorrow?" There was a murmur of consent from everyone but Mouse, Lottie and Brady who were all sound asleep.

"Which direction shall we take?" Sammy asked

"We could head for that building that was on the headland near where I woke up." Ram suggested

"What kind of building is it?" Gel asked

"An old house, big probably derelict but its shelter." Ruby explained.

Slade nodded "So it's agreed?"

"Wait we don't know what we'll find at this place, it could be dangerous, not to mention we have no food for a days trek to nothing." Lex protested standing up.

"Well we don't have any food to stay here either, where it's nice and sheltered and completely hidden." May snapped sarcastically.

"So we're going to find this house, which will be perfectly safe, full of food and live happily ever after?" Lex replied equally sarcastically his volume rising as he became more irritated. Trudy stood between Lex and May

"Will you please be quiet the children are trying to sleep, although how they've managed it with you two arguing I don't know." She said angrily in hushed tones. "Can we sit down and be a little quieter about this?" she asked looking from one to the other. May resumed her seat and Lex reluctantly followed suit. Trudy also sat down after checking on Brady, relieved the argument was over.

"If we don't go to the headland where else could we go?" Darryl asked, and there was silence until Lex suggested

"We could find a town, trade for food, get to know the locals, you know." Ebony shook her head

"We don't know how far we'd have to go or if there is a town nearby, besides we'd have nothing to trade when we got there." Lex was about to object when Amber spoke up,

"How about we go to the house check it out, get our bearings and go to the town in a few days?" The group agreed and Lex although hating to compromise saw he would not win and couldn't be bothered to argue.

"Is this meeting over now so I can get my beauty sleep?" Gel asked impatiently.

"So all in favour of going to the headland?" Slade asked ignoring Gel. The tribe unanimously agreed and each chose a place to rest.


	4. Moving on and Meeting others

**Authors Note**: Thanks to Napordie your review is greatly appreciated

Any and all reviews are welcomed even negative reviews; I always need the criticism to improve my fanfics.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or their histories I'm just borrowing them for a while.

At dawn the next day the mallrats were ready to move on. Bray JR was strapped to Ambers back and Trudy carried Brady, the fire had been put out and everyone was ready for the long walk. May carrying the first aid kit and Ram his rucksack with all the food that remained after they had had a pitiful breakfast of berries, sweets and water. Ellie had a makeshift crutch of driftwood with Jacks shirt around the handle as a cushion. As the group walked they split into smaller groups:

Lex walked at the head of the group with Ram a few paces behind nervously pulling his sleeve over the techno zapper which he had not mentioned to the rest of the tribe. Slade and ebony were holding hands as they walked in watchful silence. Near the middle of the group Ruby, Salene and Trudy were talking about the eco-tribe and foraging for food in the forest. Jack was supporting Ellie as she hobbled along refusing his offers of carrying her, however much pain she was in. Gel walked in the thick of the group moaning loudly about how terrible she looked and much her feet hurt, to which no one paid any attention. May and Darryl brought up the rear both at ease and mouse, Lottie and Sammy played tag around the group.

During the day the tribe made good progress stopping whenever they felt the need to rest. At about midday they came to the outside wall of the grounds to which belonged the house. As the rest of the group hung back, Lex, Ebony and Jay entered through a back gate and approached cautiously not knowing what to expect.

After creeping round some overgrown plants they saw an older girl of about 17 Harvesting fruits and nuts from a large garden of fruit trees and vegetable beds that had been well cultivated. The girl had long blond hair with lilac streaks and the front half of her hair was pulled back into a plait studded with small white flowers. She was wearing blue jeans with a mauve waved line vertically down each leg and a lilac top under a deeper purple leather jacket.

The girl looked up startled and saw the trio Jay knew they had been seen and saw no reason to stay hidden when she knew they were there. The girl froze when she saw Jay's attire but relaxed slightly when she saw Lex and Ebony were not dressed similarly. She started towards them abandoning her fruit and demanded

"Who are you and what is your business here?" Jay stepped forward with Lex on his left and Ebony on his right.

"We're the mallrats, our boat was sunk in the storm a few nights ago and we're stranded." By now the girl was stood about a metre on front of Jay

"How many of you...Mallrats are there?" She asked warily,

"About 20 or so" Jay replied

"Then where are the rest of you?" she asked half expecting them to be creeping up on her.

"They're…" Jay started before Lex cut in

"Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" Lex suggested threateningly stepping in front of Jay

"Lex." Jay said irritated

"No we've told her about us so let's hear a little about her." Lex said without taking his eyes off the girl who stared back defiantly.

"What's your tribe?" Lex demanded of the girl.

"I don't have one" she responded immediately.

"Beth do you want some help with the berries?" called a young girl in a sporty pink outfit coming out of the house and walking down the path. The younger girl froze when she saw the strangers

"Alicia go back inside," Beth called to her, Lex smiled evilly

"No Tribe eh?"

"Lex back off" Ebony warned

"We've told the truth now don't you?" he continued ignoring Ebony. "So, how many people in your tribe?" Lex asked Beth who repeated

"Alicia go back inside" as the girl hadn't moved but this time she obeyed running swiftly up the path.

Beth took a step back and Lex grabbed her arm "Now where are you going?" He asked menacingly. Beth looked slowly at his hand and then back at the smirk on his face,

"Remove your hand." She instructed in a dangerous tone.

"Or what?" Lex questioned

"Lex let her…" Jay started but Beth swung her free fist and hit Lex in the face with enough force to make him stagger back and release her arm.

"Or that." Beth she answered him.

"I'm really sorry about Lex; he's just…well he's just like that I'm sorry." Jay explained stepping between the two in order to prevent any more fighting and putting out his arm as Lex started back again. Beth looked at Jay for a few seconds

"Where is the rest of your tribe?" She asked again.

"Behind us outside the grounds, we're a scouting party of sorts." Ebony explained as Lex stood by glaring.

"If you're a mallrat, why are you in a techno costume?" Beth asked Jay suspiciously.

"You've heard of the Technos?" Ebony asked surprised

"They have an outpost down the beach." Beth explained.

"You never said anything Jay." Ebony said as Lex looked on knowingly

"I...uh...didn't realise we were on this island." Jay said partly truthfully as he hadn't been sure. Ebony sensed there was something more but did not press him for answers.

"Well I'm an ex-techno now." Jay said addressing Beth.

"Why don't you go and get your tribe and I'll get my _friends_" she said pointedly looking at Lex. "And we'll see if we can work something out." Beth suggested. Jay nodded

"Thanks we'll be back in a few minutes" the trio walked back to the gate Lex in front of both Ebony and Jay so he could not do anymore damage.

"So how did it go?" Ruby asked as they approached the group.

"It went ok, there are at least two people that live there and they _might _consider letting us stay with them." Jay answered

"Might?" Amber asked

"Well it could have gone better couldn't it Lex?" Ebony said as she walked over to Slade.

"What did he do this time?" May asked disdainfully, Lex glared at her viciously

"No more than usual, you know threatening, fighting, getting hit!" Ebony replied emphasising the last words.

"Shut it." Lex said angrily at her taunting.

"She said we can go a discuss staying there with her and her friends." Jay interrupted to prevent another argument.

"But we know nothing about their tribe." Darryl protested "How many people, weapons, intentions?"

"They seemed harmless enough to me" Jay said

"Just not to Lex." Trudy teased.

"So are we going or what?" Salene asked to hurry things along.

"All in favour of going to the house?" Amber asked everyone but Lex raised their hands as they were exhausted, hungry and felt the risk was worth it.

"Ok let's go." Jay said starting back up through the gate with Amber.

The group filed in the children near the middle and Lex reluctantly following behind.

As the mallrats rounded the trees they saw Beth, Alicia and two boys stood waiting for them. One was tall, had brown hair and was wearing black clothes including a sleeveless top that clearly showed his muscular torso and make up, creating a gothic image for him. The other was short, had blue hair, plump and wearing jeans, a white t-shirt and an open navy shirt over the top. The gothic guy looked about the same age as Beth and the other was obviously the youngest at around 13.

"Well," Beth paused "I'm Beth this is Alicia, Danny and Michael." Beth introduced indicating each by pointing, Danny being the Goth and Michael the youngest. Jay introduced the Mallrats and each nodded or waved in greeting. "Is this your whole tribe?" Beth asked for confirmation. Jay nodded

"And are these all your friends?"

"Yes" Beth replied readily.

"Well we don't have anything to give you in return for food or shelter, but we could help you collect water, plant crops or something." Amber said to start negotiations. Beth nodded attentively while Danny studied his fingernails and Alicia and Michael studied the newcomers interestedly if a little nervously.

"Ok Danny, Alicia, Michael and I are just going to have a chat over here a minute." Beth said signalling her friends. The group walked a few paces and talked in hushed tones.

"Do you think they'll let us stay?" Trudy asked.

"I don't know they seem like nice enough people." Slade said,

"Then again some of us didn't make the best impression." Ebony commented scathingly looking at Lex.

The quartet returned to the Mallrats, "We will be happy to have you stay with us; however we need your assurances that none of you will harm any of us." Beth requested pointedly.

"We're really sorry for what happened earlier and we promise it won't happen again, will it?" Salene said looking at Lex

"It wont." Lex said through gritted teeth obviously humiliated by this girl over and over and vowing to get revenge.

"Ok, then you are welcome to stay with us, there is plenty of space in the house, bedrooms on the 2nd, 3rd and 4th floors there should be enough." Beth said as she started back up to the house.


	5. A Tour And A Hot Meal

**Authors Note: ** Thanks to NightMistCrystal for your review here is more as you requested, I hope you enjoy it.

As I said before all reviews are appreciated positive, negative, indifferent whatever I love them all.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot and my four characters.

They entered through the back door and as they walked through the house, Beth pointed out rooms as they passed: kitchen, dining room, lounge, study, parlour, cloakroom, library, pool, gym, dance studio, and many more unused rooms. Eventually they reached the hall, it had high ceilings and many old painting on the cream and wood panelled walls, and its centre piece was a great mahogany staircase which the group walked up.

The mallrats were shocked at the grandness of the house and how it was so clean and tidy as such a thing was rare nowadays. On the 2nd floor was a chemistry lab, computer room, 2 bathrooms, 2 conference rooms, a second library, small cinema, playroom, a yoga room, outdoor terrace and 10 bedrooms 4 of which belonged to the occupants. Most of the ten bedrooms had en-suites and balconies along with four poster beds.

There were several small staircases and 1 major staircase to each floor and most of the decoration followed a traditional upper class route which was warm and formal. On the second floor were a further seven bedrooms, many store rooms and junk rooms and two more bathrooms. There were also many empty rooms and balconies.

To the attic there was no large staircase but a small winding set of steps. on this floor were 5 bedrooms that had been redecorated and with added balconies, many of the box rooms were full of dirt and grime covering the unknown treasures that had not been seen for years, and there was 1 single bathroom.

"What do you think?" Beth asked after they had assembled in the large lounge. Michael lit a fire as the twilight deepened and the group made themselves comfortable on the cream patterned sofas, and thick blue shag pile carpets.

"Its heaven!" Mouse exclaimed sitting on the floor next to the fire.

"It's unbelievable" Gel said in agreement as the four residents grinned with pride.

"Can any of you cook?" Beth asked,

"I can sort of" Salene volunteered modestly,

"Me too" Ruby said.

"Would you mind helping me with dinner then?" Beth asked. The pair agreed

"Anyone else want to help?" Alicia asked standing up, she was joined by Mouse Trudy and Darryl, who went into the kitchen with Alicia while Beth, Salene and Ruby went to collect supplies form the larder.

"Wow" Salene said as she saw the array of food, as well as tinned foods there were many nuts berries, fruit, vegetables, jams, pickled beetroot, pickled onions and many more foods she hadn't seen in years. "Where did you get all this food?" Salene asked

"We grow most of it and Beth goes foraging every once in a while, though she hasn't been for years," Alicia answered

"How do you get eggs, honey and milk?" Ruby asked

"We have chickens and a goat in the old stable." Beth explained

"And Michael keeps bees around the side of the house." Alicia added.

"So what are we making?" Mouse asked as they joined the group in the kitchen.

"Well who can make what?" Beth asked for suggestions.

"I can make bread and soup" Salene volunteered.

"I'm good at fry ups and pancakes" Ruby answered.

"I can cook most tinned things" Trudy shrugged smiling,

"I can fetch and carry." Darryl said and Mouse agreed.

"So bread and soup to start, fried bread eggs and stir-fry for the main course, and pancakes and fruit salad for dessert."

"Great!" said Darryl enthusiastically "Lets do it!"

For the next hour the kitchen was in chaos. May came in and was making bread while Salene chopped vegetables and mouse stirred the soup. Ruby cut up and older loaf of bread and started to fry it before frying the eggs. Beth instructed Darryl and Alicia on how to make stir fry and Trudy mixed the batter for pancakes with periodic help from mouse.

Eventually Alicia was instructed to light the candles in the dining room and ruby and Darryl fetched cutlery and crockery from a dresser in another. Luckily the dining room like every other room in the house was huge, its walls were wood panelled and a large 30-seater table was in the centre of the room.

The large pan of soup was placed on a side table at one end and three large steaming loaves of bread were placed next to it. Salene and May served the party with the starter and they all sat down to eat. Everyone commented on how fabulous the food was and Salene was much praised.

"Can I have seconds?" Sammy asked after he had finished his soup in record time.

"Not yet there are two more courses." Ruby laughed.

The stir fry and fried eggs were brought out next and Beth served the group. Again the meal met much praise and flattery and again people asked for seconds and were told to wait till after pudding.

Ruby then spent half and hour making pancakes. There were stacks placed down the table along with pots of honey, lemon juice, jam, berries and apple sauce. Everyone had four pancakes each before Ruby was exhausted. The group who had not cooked; washed and wiped up and then they all met in the lounge area.

Michael brought in a large box of candles and candlesticks and everyone was given one of each.

"You may each have whatever rooms you like except the first two on the right and left on the second floor as they are ours." Beth explained as the candles were lit. Mouse walked over to Lottie

"Can I share a room with you?" she asked quietly and Lottie nodded. "Can we share a room?" Mouse asked Salene referring to herself and Lottie.

"Sure" Salene said smiling at the girls.

The group walked up the stairs and then along the corridor breaking away as they each choose their rooms. Beth walked with the group until they all had rooms and then returned to her own room, exhausted after the days arrivals.


	6. The Next Morning

**A/N**: I must admit I'm having a little trouble with this fic at the moment but it's just a touch of writers block and I have some left to post so hopefully I'll get over the blockage before I run out of fic. I'm sorry I've taken so long to post but what with A levels and homework I haven't had a lot of time lately I'll try and find more but I can't promise anything.

**Tribal Ranger**: Thanks!

**Raven:** Here's more for ya.

**Tribe Bohemian**: Thanks I couldn't bring myself to kill any of the main characters yet; I thought it was too early in the story for such an emotional blow to the group, I felt it would change them and that they'd suffered enough for the time being.

Anyway on with the story!

Ellie awoke slowly and saw Jack watching her and smiling.

"Good Morning" she mumbled sleepily as she turned to face him. She winced as a sharp reminder of the wound on her leg shot through it.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked his smile exchanged for a look of concern for his girlfriend. Ellie smiled again

"I'm fine" She lied. Jack wasn't fooled but did not press her about it and instead replaced his own smile.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked to change the subject.

"Great, much better than the beach," she replied

"Or those lumpy mattresses on the boat." Jack added chuckling.

"I wonder if Trader made it." Ellie thought aloud.

"I'm sure he's fine he's a survivor." Jack said reassuringly to her.

They lay in silence for a few minutes before there was a knock at the door and Lottie's voice called "Breakfast is in ten minutes."

"Ok we'll be down." Ellie replied and she and Jack got dressed, Ellie slightly more slowly than usual but still refusing Jacks help.

Ellie used her driftwood crutch to aid her in walking down the stairs and as she and Jack entered the Dining Room they saw most of the tribe had already come down and were having breakfast.

While Ellie sat down Jack got them both a bowl of fresh fruit salad. Alicia joined the table near them and Ruby.

"So whereabouts did you come from?" she asked interestedly.

"We came from a city across the ocean," Jack said

"Our boat was lost in the storm a few nights back but most of us made it to the shore." He continued. Alicia smiled

"Where in the city did you live?"

"The Mall" Ellie answered, "The Phoenix Mall, well Ruby lived in a saloon on the outskirts."

"In a town called Liberty." Ruby added.

"So did you live here before the virus?" Ellie asked Alicia who shook her head

"No, Michael lived here and as he's my cousin I figured I'd join him after the virus killed my parents." She answered.

"What about Danny?" Ruby questioned as she finished her breakfast.

"He came with Beth, I think they knew each other from school or something and she was coming out here to escape the chaos of the town a few miles away, she didn't know Michael and I were here but her and Danny thought it would be a good hideout."

"So you and Beth aren't related?" Jacks said, they had seemed so much like sisters. Alicia laughed

"No, we didn't know each other until after the virus but she is like family to me now."

By this point everyone had finished and Ruby and Alicia collected the dishes and took them to the kitchen as Darryl walked in and got himself some fruit followed by Lex who also got some food but dished himself up twice as much as Darryl.

As Lex started shovelling food into his mouth Trudy walked in with Brady,

"Do you have to eat like that?" she asked disgustedly.

"Like what?" Lex asked his mouth still full of food.

"Urghh!" Trudy said and sat Brady down at the opposite end of the table.

After breakfast the Mallrats were unsure what to-do and so congregated in the lounge. Beth, Alicia and Michael met with them and when everyone but Danny and Ram was present Beth said

"I think the best course of action is for us all to have set chores and once they are done we can all have free time. If everyone can be responsible for their own rooms then that narrows down the amount of work each day." Beth waited for a response and there were several nods and murmurs of

"Ok".

Beth with Michael's and Amber's help designated chores for each person including Ram and Danny. By the time this was finished it was lunchtime and so everyone helped with the cooking as had happened the night before.

Alicia was sent to find Danny and Ram who she found in their rooms, Danny painting his fingernails black and Ram staring blankly out of the window. And when they all returned a lunch of beans on toast was served. Everyone helped with the clear up and set about their chores with occasional help from each other.

Beth finished her chores early and headed to the gym for a work out. She was kickboxing a punch bag when she heard the door open behind her, turning she saw Lex who entered the room. Beth faced forwards and continued to punch and kick the gym equipment waiting for him to speak.

After a few seconds she broke the silence

"Can I help you?" Lex walked slowly round so he was facing her but was still a little behind the punch bag.

"Not bad" He said nodding slightly still watching her; he admired her skill and her feistiness. In some ways she reminded him of Siva but she was still very different.

Beth stopped and looked at him

"Did you want something?" she asked a little out of breath wondering what he was doing and why he was watching her like that.

"Actually yes." Lex said looking her in the eye.

"I wanted to exercise, mind if I join you?" Beth was surprised at this answer but stepped back a bit

"Be my guest." She offered indicating with her hand for him to go ahead.

Lex hit the punch bag several times ducking and moving as thought it was a live opponent hitting back.

"You're kidding right?" Beth said laughing at Lex purely to make him mad as she honestly didn't believe he was a bad fighter and his muscular... she mentally shook herself, he was a jerk she shouldn't think like that. "Alicia could fight better."

Lex stopped and stood straight, he was angry and saw an opportunity for payback for being hit in the face.

"Really?" He said coming around from the punch bag.

"What about you? Could you do better?" he challenged.

"Let's see shall we?" Beth said moving into an area at the end of the room devoid of gym equipment.

Lex followed her and his only response was to aim a punch at her face. She leaned back slightly so he missed and deftly kicked him in the stomach which caused him to double over.

"Come on, that's all you've got?" Beth taunted.

Lex looked up admiring the way she fought physically and verbally challenging him but without changing his expression he said

"You wish." He again aimed a punch at her face only this time it was a diversionary tactic so that when she ducked to her right away from his fist, his left fist flew up to met her face.

Beth felt herself being thrown by Lex's punch and used the force to spin around and kick his left side. As Lex staggered she stood up and wiped a trickle of blood from her lip

"Better." Her tone suggesting she wasn't so sure. Beth kicked out again however this time Lex was ready, he crouched and kicked the leg she was standing on out from under her causing her to fall on her back.

He resumed his standing position and looked at Beth where she lay on the floor breathing heavily.

"How was that?" He asked cockily. Beth kicked his own legs out from underneath him as he had hers,

"Not bad." She answered still regaining control of her breathing. After a few seconds Beth stood up, she offered her hand to Lex who took it and also stood up. They stared into each others eyes for a few moments that felt to Beth like hours and just as their lips met, Beth realised what she was doing and let go of Lex's hand. She was unsure what had just happened and needed time to process it.

"I'll…uh…I'll see you later." She said and hurried from the gym. Lex leant back against the wall behind him and sighed.

"Damn" he said as he bashed his head against it, hardly believing what had happened himself. Sure she was a good fighter but what else did he know about her? Well she's smart, funny, beautiful, resourceful… a voice in his head said. He stormed out of the room furious with himself, wondering what would have happened if she hadn't pulled away.


	7. Suspicions and Admissions

A/N: I felt like giving you another chapter so enjoy!

By the way I realise that the Lex Beth stuff is kind of cliché but I've never been any good at romance so I apologise.

Trudy and Salene were sitting on the back patio playing with Brady and discussing the future.

"I like it here," Trudy said smiling and looking around her.

"It's peaceful, comfortable and it's large enough for us all to live in without treading on each others toes." She continued.

Salene however was a little more sceptical

"I think it's a bit too peaceful, you know the calm before the storm kind of thing, and it's too close to the Technos to be comfortable."

"Ok, the Technos are a bit disconcerting but I think you're being paranoid about it being too peaceful," Trudy protested.

"And everyone's getting along, Michael is teaching Sammy about beekeeping; Mouse, Lottie and Alicia are playing somewhere together and there haven't been any arguments." she said positively. Salene nodded

"I think we could be happy here" she sighed "until the Technos find us anyway." She added silently.

Jack and Ellie sat on their balcony on the second floor that looked out from the front of the house to the cliff and the sea.

"Isn't it beautiful Jack?" Ellie said looking out to sea.

"What?" asked Jack unaware what she was referring to.

"The view, isn't it beautiful?" She repeated.

"From here the view is perfect!" Jack said staring at Ellie captivated.

She turned to him and seeing that he was watching her and not the sea she gave him a mock scowl,

"I was talking about the view of the ocean." She said although she knew he understood that.

"Well I wasn't!" He said cheekily, taking her hand and pulling her gently closer to him. She limped over to him and sat on his lap. Jack put his arms around her and asked

"How's your leg feeling?" Ellie smiled at him

"It's a little better the herbs Trudy gave me this morning have helped."

"Good." Jack murmured before kissing her gently.

"And what was that for?" Ellie asked as they broke apart.

"To help you heal faster," He answered "Did it work?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should try again?" She suggested cheekily.

Jacks only response was to kiss her again more deeply and passionately than before. Eventually Ellie pulled away and smiled,

"Feel any better now?" Jack asked. Ellie laughed

"I feel much better thank you Doctor."

"Anytime you need my services, just call Mam" He said giving her a mock-salute.

Ellie laughed before becoming more serious

"I just wish it were so easy to bring back those we've lost." She said looking back out over the cliffs.

"You mean Alice?" Jack asked

"I mean Alice, Patsy, Pride, Dal and everyone else who has died, left or been kidnapped." She answered remembering all of her friends.

"I miss them too." Jack said understandingly "We will find Alice, I mean Ram and Jay must know where they sent her and we'll go and find her." He promised.

"Thanks Jack" Ellie said turning back towards him and smiling.

Jay was walking down the stairs to the ground floor when Darryl came up to him

"Hey Jay, have you seen May?"

"Uh...no I don't think so. Have you tried outside?" Jay suggested a little preoccupied

"No. Thanks I'll see you later." Darryl said as he continued towards the back doors to find May.

Jay continued to the lounge to find Amber and was half-relieved and half-regretful to find her as he didn't really want to tell her what he had to.

Amber was sat on the floor playing with Bray JR when Jay walked in,

"Hi Jay" she greeted him as he sat beside her "Where've you been all day?" she asked

"Oh…I've just been looking around the house and stuff." He answered although in truth he had been sat in one of the conference rooms thinking about Amber and the possibility Bray was in one of the Techno camps on the island.

"Amber…" He began.

"Yes Jay?" She asked when he paused looking at the carpet.

"What's wrong?" Amber asked seeing that he was troubled.

"That Techno base down the coast…well we should free the captives." He said after a pause.

Amber knew that was not the reason he was so worried

"So what's wrong?" she asked again while Bray JR gurgled happily where he lay. Jay looked at the baby guiltily and continued

"We can't leave it because…because I think, some of your friends might be there."

Amber was silent for a time and also looked at Bray JR trying to process the information. After a few seconds she said

"But I thought all of our friends were deleted?" Jay nodded

"They were but I found out…before we left the city…that deleted only meant they were removed from the computer, most of them were just moved to the islands, these islands."

Amber was surprised and disappointed

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she said quietly.

"I…I don't know...I guess…I don't know." Jay answered leaning back against the sofa. He couldn't tell Amber why he hadn't mentioned it before as it would be like saying he didn't trust her.

"I'm sorry Amber," he added lamely.

"I'm sorry too Jay." Amber said picking up Bray JR "I'm sorry you feel like that."

As she walked out of the room Amber glanced back at Jay, he had laid his head back on the sofa and his eyes were closed in defeat. Amber knew why Jay hadn't told her and was ashamed to say that he was right to be unsure of her, she wasn't even sure of herself when it came to Bray and Jay. She loved them both, but there was Bray JR to consider and when it boiled down to it she had no idea who she would choose to be with. Amber sighed and took Bray JR up to their bedroom to think.

Jay sat up on the sofa; at this point Ruby walked in

"Hi Jay" she greeted him. Jay didn't look up but answered

"Hello."

"Mind if I join you?" Ruby asked wondering what was wrong with him. Jay shook his head and shrugged

"Feel free." Ruby sat on the sofa next to him,

"What's up Jay?" she asked concerned for him.

Jay shook his head looking at Ruby for the first time

"It's not important." Ruby put her hand on his arm

"It's obviously important to you Jay so what's wrong?" Jay looked back into the fire

"I don't want to talk about it ok, Ruby." He said getting up and going out of the room. Ruby was sorry as she had only been trying to help him.

She sighed and left through the other door to join Trudy and Salene outside.

"Hey," She said sitting on a chair between them.

"Hi Ruby" Trudy greeted her while Salene smiled, "We were just discussing the techno camp down the coast, Salene thinks we should free the captives and disband the Technos. What do you think?" Ruby thought for a moment

"If we don't they could well find us, Beth and the others might have gotten away with it but there was only four of them and there's over twenty of us." Trudy nodded

"But if we attack the Techno base and fail to free the captives then they know about us and will come after us, we don't want to antagonise the Technos remember how well that worked last time, we overthrew Ram and Mega immediately took his place." She sighed "as soon as we get rid of one leader, someone worse comes and takes his place, Mega made us prisoners in our own city, he blackmailed us while he pretended to be on our side, and at least Ram was honest."

"Why thank you Trudy." Ram said coming up from the gate at the bottom of the garden. Salene span round surprised

"Where have you been Ram?" she asked suspicious after their talk of Technos and betrayal.

" I just went for a walk to see if I could find any food its bound to run low soon with so many of us." Ram put his bag on the table and tipped out some ripe apples.

The corner of a plastic bag was also exposed which Ruby pulled out; it contained several techno zappers.

"Where did you get these from?" Salene asked her suspicions that he had gone to the techno base and was now working with them, returning.

"I thought they'd be useful so I packed them on the boat before we left the city then I found them washed up on the beach after the storm. They'd been protected from the water by this plastic bag." Ram shrugged as he started packing the apples back in his bag.

"Can I have them back?" he asked as he finished, Ruby reluctantly handed them back to him, exchanging worried glances with both Salene and Trudy.

"I'll go and put these apples in the larder." Ram said before walking off towards the house.

"Did anyone else think he was lying?" Salene asked her friends who nodded.

Ram headed to the larder cupboard to put the apples away when he saw Slade and Ebony coming his way

"Hey guys" he greeted the couple.

"Ram" Ebony replied as he opened the cupboard and unpacked the apples.

"So where are you two heading then?" Ram asked as they passed him.

"Just going for a swim," Ebony said without pausing. Ram shrugged and went to look around the rooms on the first floor more thoroughly.

Gel was looking for Lex, she had searched everywhere for him so she knocked on his door for a third time. Again she received no reply however just as she turned to leave she heard the mattress creaking. She knocked again loudly, calling

"Lex, I know you're in there."

Again she got no reply and so she opened his door gently and upon seeing him led on the bed entered the room.

"Lex, I knocked three times didn't you hear me?" Lex made no reply to her but stared at the ceiling above his bed.

"Lex?" Gel tried again, walking over to him. Lex again made no response to even suggest he knew she was in the room.

"Well," She said huffily "If you don't want to talk to me that's your choice but I have other things to be doing." Gel stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her. Lex glanced at it and shrugged to himself, he didn't really care if she was angry with him or not.

Gel was furious with Lex, who did he think he was to ignore her? She sat sulkily on a sofa in the living room separate to Jay and neither spoke. After a few minutes Gel got up and went into the kitchen however when she saw some of the others making dinner she left to sit in the dining room so she wouldn't have to help (the heat in the kitchen would fry her hair!) and she could brood about Lex in peace.

Dinner was a light salad with boiled eggs, cheese and some of Salene's warm bread. Gel was halfway through her meal when she realised Lex hadn't joined them.

"Lex hasn't had any dinner." She announced to the rest of the group.

"Well…it's not our responsibility to take him lunch when we're eating ours." Salene said.

"But Lex will get ill if he doesn't eat." Gel protested.

"Why don't you take him some up then if you care so much?" Ebony said coldly

"Lex and I aren't on speaking terms." Gel said trying to sound casual. Ebony snorted in response but said nothing.

"Does anyone want anymore?" Alicia called down the table after getting herself a plate but everyone declined.

"Beth you haven't had any." Alicia said concerned for her friend.

"I'm not hungry thanks." Beth said deep in thought.

"Why don't you take some up to Lex then if you're not eating?" Gel persisted. Beth tried to think of a good reason not to but she was trapped by the gaze of those at the table.

"Uh…ok, sure." She said standing slowly and taking the plate of food Alicia offered. Beth left the room and everyone resumed eating.

Beth reached Lex's door and took a slow breath before knocking. She received no answer and tried again

"Lex? I've brought you some dinner" Lex sat up at the sound of Beth's voice.

He couldn't just ignore her it would be rude, so he got up and opened the door.

"Hi, oh thanks." Lex said taking the plate and smiling at her.

Beth started to turn back to help with the dining room clear up but Lex said

"Come in." Beth stopped

"I should probably go help tidy up." She said lamely.

"Are you sure?" Lex persevered although he could think of no real reason he needed her there, not that he'd admit to himself anyway.

"Uh…ok, I guess they don't need me." Beth said seeing that Lex was trying but still a little wary of him and their earlier actions. She walked past him into the room and he closed behind her. Lex sat on the bed with the plate of food beside him and gestured for Beth to join him. She sat just in front of him and smiled.

"So…" she said searching of conversation.

Lex almost laughed that was how it had always started in the movies.

"You have a pretty nice set up here." Lex said gesturing around him. Beth nodded

"It's not bad, a little isolated but that works in our favour as well."

"You mean staying away from the Technos"

Beth nodded although an odd expression had crossed her face for a second.

"I've seen some of the prisoners on the beach and a few of the others…through the windows having a load of experiments done on them and things." Beth shuddered and Lex put his hand on hers

"Don't worry; now there are more of us we can take over the camp and set them all free. We've done it before we can do it again." Lex not trying to brag for once.

"You've overthrown the Technos?" Beth said impressed and making no attempt to take her hand back from under his. Lex nodded

"They took over our city but with some help from Mega and Jay of course, we managed to overthrow Ram." Lex explained briefly.

"Wait I'm confused, I thought Ram was part of your tribe." Beth said trying to understand. Lex continued

"We overthrew Ram and he was found by Slade who took him to Liberty…"

"The town Ruby's from?" Beth interrupted. Lex nodded reminded of the fact Siva had died in Liberty.

"We thought Mega was on our side but he turned the city into a police state kind of thing, he fenced us in and bar-coded everyone." He showed her his own tattoo on his forearm. "He blackmailed, beat and tricked everyone into submission but then we managed to assemble a rebellion in Liberty and we got rid of the fences and the Technos with only a few losses."

He paused and Beth kept a respectful silence sensing one of the losses was someone he cared for.

"Mega created a computer programme based on a psycho and it tried to kill us all with a different version of The Virus that didn't care about age. Mega went into virtual reality to beat the programme. That's why we had to leave, we warned everyone we could and got out as fast as we could so we weren't exactly prepared"

They both laughed.

"Wow" Beth said stunned "That sounds like some adventure!" she said in awe. Lex shrugged. "So where is this Mega then?" Beth asked

"He died in virtual reality, he killed the computer programme but it killed him as well."

"So what about you? Any adventures as you so aptly put it?" Beth paused and then looked at Lex before shaking her head.

"No we've been here since just after the virus and although I've been on the cliff tops to see the Techno base, we've been by ourselves, we've had no trouble." She paused looking at her hands before smiling and looking back up at Lex which suggested to him that she was lying but he didn't press her. "Which is good but it gets a bit lonely sometimes."

"But you've got Alicia and Michael at least" He smiled then hesitated "and Danny of course." He said with a bitter note in his voice before he directed his attention to the window.

"Alicia and Michael are mature for their ages but they're still young, and Danny is immature and thinks he's God's gift, sometimes I just wished for company of my own age, which I guess has come true."

Lex looked back at her

"So you and Danny…?" Beth saw he was serious and she started to laugh

"What gave you that idea?" she asked shocked.

"Well Alicia said you knew each other from school and you came here together…"

"Well no." Beth said smiling calmly

"Danny and I never went out, I just found him wandering around the city aimlessly and he came with me here."

Lex smiled

"I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be, really." She said softly as she gazed into his eyes. As they both leaned in a gust of wind blew the window open and the noise jolted Beth back to reality, causing her once again to pull back,

"You'd better eat your dinner it's getting cold, I'll see you later."

Then she walked out of the room quickly. Lex stared after her in disbelief before looking at the plate beside him; it was salad how could it get cold? Lex got up and slammed the window shut before returning to his bed and throwing his plate at the offending window, it fell low and shattered against the wall, he lay back and resumed staring at the ceiling.


	8. Captured!

**Authors Note: **There's a little more plot in this chapter and I'm still working on some of the next chapters although it's going kind of slowly since I don't have as much time as I used to and I now have a few fanfics in the making but I'll try to update soon.

By the way I'd love a few reviews just so I know someone is actually reading the story and while I may not be one of those authors who refuses to update if I don't get reviews (There's nothing wrong with that though.) I like to know what's good about the story what I should improve etc. Thanks. Here's the next part:

Jay was walking on the cliff tops away from the house deep in thought about Amber and whether it would be best for him to just leave and stop getting in the way. It would make her decision much easier and would save him the pain of rejection. But she hasn't chosen Bray yet, Jay reminded himself holding on to his trust in Amber, he loved her and he wasn't sure how she would react if they did find Bray but he still shouldn't have kept it from her, he knew that and by doing so he made it harder for Amber to trust him.

Jay continued to walk contemplating his situation when he met Beth, he had almost not seen her as he was so preoccupied which Beth also seemed to be.

Jay greeted her

"Hey Beth" She looked up a little surprised

"Hi Jay what are you doing up here?"

"Just walking you know. You?" He answered

"Just walking too, I guess." Beth replied knowing what Jay meant about just walking.

There was an awkward silence as they both looked at the ground thinking once more.

"I'll see you later then." Jay said breaking the silence.

Beth looked up

"Jay, wait, since we're both already half way there, do you want to check out the Techno's camp? It's about a ten minute walk and we have a fair bit of light left." Beth suggested, she knew a lot of the Mallrats had wanted to rescue their friends that had been taken by the Technos and thought they could be in the camp and assumed Jay would be one of them.

Jay paused his first thought was to find a way out of the trip then he thought about Amber, how else could he regain her trust.

"Shouldn't we get some of the others first or at least tell them where we're going?" Jay suggested. Beth shook her head

"Its 30 minutes back to the house and 40 minutes to the Techno base from there, we'd be walking in darkness on the return trip. Anyway they'd worry."

Beth explained. Jay nodded

"Ok" he hoped Amber would recognise the recon mission as an attempt to show his trust in her but knew it could herald the end of their relationship.

Beth hated the Techno camp, but maybe now they had more people there was a possibility that they could disband the ruthless tribe.

After ten minutes they reached a cliff and Beth pulled Jay to a crouch beside her signalling him to stay low and be quiet. They crept to the edge of the cliff and Beth saw the cages on the beach, she pulled out some small binoculars from her bag and peered at the cages, as usual there were three cages with four or five people in each, they weren't guarded but were securely locked.

She turned her head to the techno base, sat back on the grassy land at the edge of the beach. The lights were on and as she peered through the binoculars at the windows she saw carousels of people hooked up to the virtual reality and in another, Technos in virtual reality using headsets, the differences in treatment were disgusting.

She passed the binoculars to Jay who also looked towards the buildings. He saw the familiar sights of electric fences, security cameras and guards at every entrance. Jay knew it could be hard to get into the complex but not impossible, Jay moved across the cliff closer to the Techno base and behind some bushes, he concentrated on making a mental note of the entry and exit points and guard stations.

It took his mind off of Amber for a while and he was focusing so intensely he almost didn't notice the sounds of several zappers behind the bushes in the direction he had just come from.

As Jay peered through the sight that met his eyes was not a good one. Beth was led on the floor unconscious and surrounded by six techno guards. Jay considered trying to fight them but knew it would be foolhardy and he would only be caught himself.

As he watched the men lifted her from the ground and one of them said

"That's her." And then ordered the group headed back to the base. Jay was unsure what the guard had meant in identifying her; maybe she had been seen spying on the base before however Jay could not understand why they had not tried to find the house before as it was not exactly hidden.

After sufficient time had passed for them to return to the base, Jay turned his binoculars back to the camp and saw that Beth was taken inside the main building. Jay turned and went back to the house as fast as he could.

"Tag!" Lottie yelled as she tapped Michael's shoulder, he turned and pursued Mouse who was close to him.

"Tag!" he repeated. Mouse tried to chase Sammy but he was too quick for her so she turned to Alicia who ducked and avoided her hands.

Jay ran into the garden where the children were playing and everyone stopped. They could tell by the look on Jay's face that something was wrong. Mouse went over to him

"What's wrong Jay?" she asked fearfully.

Jay was bent double gasping for air; he had made the journey in just over 10 minutes.

"Mouse…I need you…get everyone…in lounge…emergency." He panted. Lottie called

"I'll go with you." And the two girls rushed indoors to get the others while Jay slowly went through the patio doors and sunk into the sofa trying to catch his breath.

Trudy was the first to arrive after being told by Lottie that there was an emergency.

"What happened Jay?" she asked worriedly.

"I'll tell you when everyone else gets here." Jay said breathing slowly in an attempt to soothe the stitch in his side.

Eventually the whole group was assembled and Alicia who had gone to get Beth returned last.

"I can't find Beth anywhere." She said concerned.

"Where's Lex?" Ebony asked noting his absence. Lottie spoke up,

"He said he didn't care there was an emergency and that he was sure you didn't need him."

Jay turned to Lottie and said

"Can you go again tell him we really need him here it's about the Techno base." Lottie raced off and Jay didn't speak again until Lex and Lottie had returned.

"What about Beth? Should we try to find her?" Michael protested. Jay looked at him before turning to the group again.

"Beth and I were on the cliff tops, watching the Techno base and she was taken by some Technos while I was further down the cliff. I'm sorry."

He turned to Alicia who had gone white.

"There were too many of them for me to fight them off."

The silence in the room was deafening until Alicia flew at Jay

"You left her, you let her get caught!" Alicia screamed as Jay tried to protect himself without hurting her.

Danny pulled Alicia away from Jay and she broke down into tears on his shoulder, he was unsure what to do. He looked to Michael for help and he came over to them putting his hand on his cousin's shoulder.

Jay looked at Alicia sorrowfully in silence. He knew protesting would make things worse and he didn't really blame her for being angry with him, she was right, her let her get taken by the Technos.

Lex, who had stood by the door in silence, stepped forward

"We have to go rescue her!" He said angrily although he wasn't openly blaming Jay, he knew why Jay hadn't tried to stop them but it didn't make him think it was any less of the coward's fault.

Slade shook his head

"We need a strategy, we can't just go in there guns blazing, mainly because they have guns and we don't."

"That's not true Slade," Ruby interjected

"Ram has some zappers."

Everyone turned to Ram except Alicia who was now crying on Michael. Ram said nothing. Darryl looked at him,

"Where did you get them from?" he demanded "Sold us out already?"

Ram glared at Darryl "No, I brought them with me from the city, I found on the beach after the storm." He admitted.

"And you didn't think of mentioning it?" Ebony said spitefully.

Lex spoke up for once defending Ram,

"Look, who cares where he got them from, let's use them." He said.

"What about entry and exit points?" May interjected.

"I think I can map them. There were three in the complex but it had a guard on each gate and the fence was electric."

"They were still ID Locks?" Ram asked and Jay nodded.

"So we need the guards to come outside the gates so they can use their id cards to open the gates."

"Could the guards see each others gates?" Slade asked

"No, however communications devices could be a problem and if they get a message across it could be difficult to take out all three gates and prevent the Technos from escaping." Jay explained.

"But if the guards were just letting in other Technos there would be no need to use the communicators would there?" Ram suggested.

Lex pointed out

"We only have two Technos and two Techno costumes." Jay nodded

"But we don't have to take them out at the same time just before anyone notices that the gates are unguarded. If Ram and I go to one gate each with a group and we take out that guard then one of us can go and join the third group and take out the last guard."

"But one of the gates opens out onto the beach there's no cover." Jay said

"Well we can go in the two covered gates and take out the third from inside." Ebony proposed to approval.

"So now we have a plan, let's go." Lex said eager to help Beth. Danny shook his head

"As much as I hate to leave Beth in that place, we can't go now it's already dark, and we'd never find our way now so we'd better leave it till morning."

A quiet group went to their rooms all thinking about Beth and what the Techno's might be doing to her. Lex was restless and couldn't settle down but eventually decided he'd better get some sleep. Jay stayed up long into night trying to think of something he could have done different to save Beth before taking one of the free rooms as far away from Amber as he could.


End file.
